Daze Away
by LovingPillow
Summary: Doremi confesses to Kotake, but it doesn't go the way she thought it to be. Will one of the FLAT4 help fix her broken heart? Mainly DoTo, two-sided KotaDore


Doremi glanced around in confusion as she opened the door to her room. For some reason, she had an odd feeling that someone had been in her room. Her bright red hair twist and turned as she shook her thoughts to rid the suscpicion before making her way inside her room.

Today was a special day for her because she was going to confess her feelings to Kotake, but she had somehow lost the letter she was going to give him. It was a good thing she checked her bag before leaving the house, otherwise she'd have awkwardly confess with no letter. It wouldn't do well for her. Especially since she was known to be clumsy. After giving up on the idea of finding the lost letter, she spent half an hour trying to write a new letter, and even then it was hard. She poured her feelings into the letter for the second time that day, and was embarrassed as she sealed it with a gentle kiss. She put it in her bag and made sure that it was there before leaving her room.

Doremi ran to the beach as she checked her watch. She had called Kotake out for nearly an hour and she was late because of her letter. She just hoped that he was still there.

Kotake watched the ocean as he patiently waited for Doremi. He thought that if she didn't show up for another 5 minutes, he would leave.

Doremi arrived in time to see Kotake turn around, he was just about to leave. "Dojimi, you called me out and made me wait too long." Kotake said with a teasing smile, making her heart burst with love.

Doremi clutched the letter hidden behind her as she walked up to Kotake, once she was just two steps away from him, she held her letter out to him. "I like you, Kotake!" Doremi shut her eyes as she kept her head down.

It was silent as she waited.

Within seconds, the card slid out of her trembling hands and she looked up, only to see Kotake giving her an odd expression. Half troubled and half disappointed.

"I'm…sorry, I…don't like you that way. I already have a girlfriend." Kotake said and he watched as Doremi slowly backed away, as if he were a predator and she were its prey. "Doremi!" Kotake called out in alarm, watching her run away from him. He clutched her letter and shut his eyes tight, hating how he still liked her despite having a girlfriend.

Doremi ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she had to run. Running helped her clear her thoughts, especially when her feelings were all jumbled around.

Because she kept her head down, she bumped into an unsuspecting acquaintance.

"Doremi?"

She looked up and saw green eyes. They were a contrast to Kotake's blue eyes. She backed up and noticed teal hair. It was Tooru, but what was he doing here? Where was here? Doremi didn't know, but she didn't bother to find out.

"What's wrong Doremi?" Tooru asked as his eyes showed concern. Doremi had never seen someone (aside from her family) so concerned for her, and today was the first time in ages that someone was concerned about her being. "You can tell me anything." He said, stepping closer to her as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He gently laid her head upon his shoulder and closed his eyes as she broke down crying. Her fists clenched his shirt as she continued her muffled cries. It was the first time in ages that she could cry so freely, not even her parents had seen her cry since she grew into her third year of elementary school.

Tooru opened his eyes once Doremi calmed down. He was glad that she had trusted him, it wasn't everyday someone would weaken their masks when he was there. Doremi leaned back and she stared into his eyes, feeling better now that she let her feelings out. All her bottled up feelings had been let free in a few minutes. "Thank you…" She said, her purple eyes locked with his teal eyes. "I was turned down by the boy that I liked." She said, still looking at him.

For unknown reasons, they continued to stare into each others eyes.

Tooru was the first to tear his gaze away. It was then that Doremi noticed a light pink blush had adorned his cheeks. "I…um…I like you Doremi." Tooru said as he stepped back, causing Doremi to frown at the loss of his warmth. She liked his arms wrapped around her, it made her feel safe and protected by him. Tooru who noticed the frown had regretted confessing right after she had just been turned down.

"I think…"

Her voice became faint and he looked into her eyes, they told him what she didn't need to say.

_I like you too._


End file.
